freefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Dried Up Youthful Fame
|artist = OLDCODEX |lyrics = YORKE. |composition = Ta_2 |arrangement = eba |artiste = OLDCODEX |editeur = Lantis |vendeur = Bandai Visual |sortie = 30 juillet 2014 |album = Dried Up Youthful Fame}} '''Dried Up Youthful Fame '''est le premier opening de la seconde saison de l'anime Free! : Free! Eternal Summer . Il est interprété par le groupe OLDCODEX dont le chanteur est Tatsuhisa Suzuki qui est le doubleur de Makoto Tachibana. L'album Dried Up Youthful Fame (single) est sorti le 30 juillet 2014. Lyrics Dried Up Youthful Fame (TV Version) = - Rōmaji = Akirame kirenai koto wa Kakenuketa toki no kesshou de Waratte saigo mukaeru nara Boku wa mou mashita wa nai darou Sumi wataru kono basho de Sora e mau tori no kage ni kidzuki hajimeteta nda Tatta hitotsu no koto meikaku na kioku e to kaete ikeru Todomaru koto wo yameta bokura wa Tagai no tobira ake hanatte ku Kawaita kaze ni kyou ga somerare Bokura no hitomi ni hizashi ga tobikonda stay cool he'll be fine, i'll be alright too you can always come back home when standing up to the eternal fame don't be afraid to go, holding you close - English = The things I couldn’t give up on were like a crystallized forms of my triumphs; If I can just learn to face the end with a smile, I’ll never make the wrong choice again. From this perfectly clear place, I finally began noticing the shadows of the birds above; I feel like at least one thought will be able to change into a clear memory. Now that we no longer allow ourselves to stop, our respective doors will fly right open! The present is brushed by a dry wind as sunlight leaps into our eyes. Stay cool He'll be fine, I'll be alright too You can always come back home When standing up to the eternal fame Don't be afraid to go, holding you close. }} |-| Dried Up Youthful Fame (Full Version)= - Rōmaji= Akiramekirenai koto wo Nageite wa mukiaezu ni Waratte saigo mukaeru nara Boku wa mou machigawanai darou Sumiwataru kono basho de Sora he mau tori no kage ni Kizuki hajimeteta n da Tatta hitotsu no koto Meikaku na kioku he to kaete ikeru Kagayaku hibi no naka de bokura wa Kawaita iro wo tashikamete iku Kazashita saki no asu ni mukaeba Wazuka na nozomi no kizashi he tobikonda Stay cool He’ll be fine, I’ll be alright too You can always come back home When standing up to the eternal fame Don’t be afraid to go, holding Kakureteta ganbou mo ato ni shite Nakushiteta sensu wo ima te ni shita It’s easy thing for you to say with your Lock Drying up yubi wo orikazoeta Yes or No Tell me about kage wa kasuka ni kieteitta Arifureta nichijou ga Bokura wo nigashitemo Kono keshiki to kasundeta yume ga ima Kasanete mieru Kagayaku hibi no naka de bokura wa Kawaita iro wo tashikamete iku Kazashita saki no asu ni mukaeba Wazuka na nozomi no kizashi he tobikonda Todomaru koto wo yameta bokura wa Tagai no tobira akehanatteku Kawaita kaze ni kyou ga somerare Bokura no hitomi ni hizashi ga tobikonda Akiramekirenai koto wa Kakenuketa toki no kesshou deRomaji & Translation by grimmfeather - English= Lamenting the things I can’t let go Means I’ll never truly face them If I can laugh as I cross the finish line Then maybe I’m finally doing something right Here, where the sky is brilliantly clear The silhouette of a bird soaring overhead Started to draw my gaze A single, solitary event Can transform into a crystal-clear memory In the midst of these shining days, we want To see that parched color for ourselves When we faced tomorrow on the horizon, shading our eyes We took the plunge toward the mark of our one and only wish Stay cool He’ll be fine, I’ll be alright, too You can always come back home When standing up to the eternal fame Don’t be afraid to go, holding It’s time to leave your secret desires behind We’ve just now regained our lost senses It’s an easy thing for you to say with your lock Drying up / We counted on our fingers, yes or no Tell me about the silhouette that faded into shadow Even if average, everyday life Were to somehow set us free Right now, the sight before us and our dreams, once all a blur Are starting to intersect In the midst of these shining days, we want To see that parched color for ourselves When we faced tomorrow on the horizon, shading our eyes We took the plunge toward the mark of our one and only wish We, who put an end to limiting ourselves Will throw our doors wide open, one and all The day was dyed in the colors of a dry wind And the sunlight danced in our eyes All the things I can’t let go Are preserved in the crystal of time flown by }} Titre Navigation Références en:Dried Up Youthful Fame Catégorie:Opening